


Fizzle

by Flavortext



Series: Sabriel Songs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chronically ill character, Fluff, M/M, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: I watched a lot of mamma mia enjoy





	

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every woman I see is a potential threat_

Gabriel senior year is possessive. He leaves hickeys on Sam’s neck, too high to cover. He gets in a fight at the GSA, of all places, when someone tries to make a move on him, implying he would get bored of Sam.

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

He stops everything for Sam, his grades skyrocket, his health even improves. They go for morning jogs. Sam hates the taste of smoke when they kiss. Gabe covers it with candy until it goes away (Sam say’s the sugar is just as bad).

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned has overturned_

_I beg of you..._

After New Years, Gabriel shows Sam letters he wrote but never sent, tiny snippets, moments where he wished Sam would just be his. He begs Sam to kiss him. Sam obliges, happily.

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

They say I love you in the spring, over the first dandelion. A wish, as much as a proclamaion.

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile and, baby, I was stuck_

Sam tells Gabe how quickly, how easily he fell.

“Looking at my butt, really Winchester? That’s your romantic realization?”

“Gabe, it's a nice butt.”

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

The first rainstorm that year, Cas is in the hospital again. Gabe is always gone, with the rest of the Family. They get their own section of the ward. It’s too quiet, to anxious for Sam. He misses Gabe. He feels selfish. He lets Dean cry on his shoulder.

Cas gets better, again.

_I've had a few little love affairs_

_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

Sam had a girlfriend before Gabe. She was nice, blonde, Sam always thought, maybe he loved her. He couldn’t tell. Her eyes matched Gabes.

_I used to think that was sensible_

_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

Cas is always in pain. They know that, but they still invite him to sit by the river, summon in their senior year. He comes, Dean has to help him down the bank. They put their feet in the cold water.

Gabriel holds Sam’s hand and tells him for the first time what Sam has always feared. He has Cas’s gene too. He’s a time bomb.

_'Cause everything is new_

_And everything is you_

They have a picture taken at a fair. It's blurry, they are laughing. Sam copies it, one for his wallet, one by his bed. He keeps one in the closet, by a suit.

_Lay all your love on me_

Sam wakes up the first day of finals with Gabe on his chest. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me questions bout vague stuff!


End file.
